If I Had One Hour Left to Live
by Pyro Symptoms Unleashed
Summary: COMPLETE- My first one-shot. Sad, but please read. GW POV, her last thoughts and words. Sniffle sniffle. READ! PLEASE?


**Author's Note: ** I know I should be working on Dancing Life, but I got this sudden inspiration for this one-shot, though it's really, really sad. Told from Ginny Weasley's POV. Yet another Draco/Ginny, but no happily ever afters this time. Sorry for being pessimistic, but this is how_ real_ life goes. All you happy people out there, I understand if you beg to differ, but we poor pathetic few will write things like this!Please read and enjoy, I hope its okay, I wrote it in like fifteen minutes. Review? Please?

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot is mine. Sadly. All else belongs to J.K. Rowling, THE UNDISPUTED QUEEN!

**If I Had One Hour Left To Live…**

**

* * *

**

_If I had one hour left to live, would I spend it with you on the Hogwarts Express, like we did when we were both alone and lonely in my sixth year?_

_If I had one hour left to live, would I spend it in the kitchens with you like we did when we had our first completely civil conversation, laughing over biscuits and tea?_

_If I had one hour left to live, would I spend it in Potions with you like that time that you stopped me from ruining my potion and held my hand for a moment?_

_If I had one hour left to live, would I spend it in Hogsmeade with you, like we did when we first became friends?_

_If I had one hour left to live, would I spend it studying for Herbology with you like we were doing when I first fell for you?_

_If I had one hour left to live, would I spend it flying in the rain like we did that superb day in March; when we came back down to Earth, only to be lost in each other in our first kiss?_

_If I had one hour left to live, would I spend it sharing chocolate frogs and kisses with you as you wiped my tears away after Ron screamed at me for being with you?_

_If I had one hour left to live, would I spend it playing Quidditch with you, like we always used to on weekends at school?_

_If I had one hour left to live, would I spend it to watch the sunset with you as we did when you were sick and couldn't go to the dance like we'd planned?_

_If I had one hour left to live, would I spend it in that first hour when we moved into our apartment in London, kissing and drinking wine?_

_If I had one hour left to live, would I spend it sleeping next to you, just to watch the rise and fall of your chest as you sleep, like I always did because you wake up so late?_

_If I had one hour left to live, would I spend it sleeping _with_ you, the first boy I ever slept with; the only man I ever truly loved._

_If I had one hour left to live, would I spend it sipping cider with you in that little coffee shop down the street from our second flat like we used to do every Sunday morning?_

_If I had one hour left to live, would I spend it in bed with you, as we did when you proposed to me on that rainy night in August?_

_If I had one hour left to live, would I spend it with you on the battlefield where the last battle was, when you fought on our side, where we found each other alive and unhurt and hugged and kissed until we were told it was over?_

_If I had one hour left to live, would I spend it with you at the Burrow, reminiscent of the first time you came to meet my family as my fiancé?_

_If I had one hour left to live, would I spend it crying with you holding me in that little hole at the Ministry, like we did when we found out that Percy, Charlie, Ron, and Dad had been killed by a rogue Death Eater whose family Ron had helped bring down?_

_If I had one hour left to live, would I spend it with you in that shack in Ireland, where we stayed when we were on the run from the rogue Death Eater out for blood on the Weasleys?_

_If I had one hour left to live, would I spend it with you in this little hospital in Scotland where we found out that I'm pregnant, right before we were attacked by the mad Death Eater?_

_Now that I have just one hour to live, how will I spend it? I have so many things I want to do in my last hour, but I'm here, in your arms, fading slowly. There's so much yelling and screaming, but all I can see is you. You're crying. Please don't cry; I don't want my last hour with you to be with you crying. Don't waste your breath calling for help; they won't hear you, and I want you to talk to me. Don't ask me not to give up, I'm already so tired._

_This is my last hour left to live, maybe my last few minutes to live; I can't do much else. I want to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you the first time you said you loved me. I'm sorry I waited so long to say 'yes' when you proposed. I'm sorry that we'll never be able to watch our baby grow up. But mostly I'm sorry that I'm leaving you. We had so little time together; it's not fair. But I can't say that; you'd tell me, like you always did, that life isn't fair. I know it's not. So please stop crying and kiss me, for the last time. _

_I wish I could say all this, but I don't have the energy. Now that I have one minute left to live, I want to tell you the only thing I can; the only thing I need to tell you; the only thing I would say over and over if I had an hour left to live._

"I love you, Draco Malfoy."

_Goodbye._


End file.
